La declaración
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Kaoru al fin ha logrado que Hikaru se vaya a confesar a Haruhi. Pero en el último momento el gemelo mayor escucha algo que le deja con los pelos de punta. (Hikaru/Kaoru) Yaoi. Twincest. Hitachiincest.


**¡Hola, pequeños amores!**

 **Ay, que ganas tenía de escribir algo decente de estos dos... Creo que al fin lo he logrado. Creo :3**

 **En fin, les dejo con mi fic.**

 **¡Espero y les guste!**

* * *

— **LA DECLARACIÓN —**

* * *

— No estoy nada seguro de esto.

Kaoru suspiro por billonesima vez ante esa frase, tratando de controlarse de no hacer una estupidez. Ya era suficientemente difícil para el mismo, como para acarrear con las dudas de su hermano. La conexión en demasía que los unía debía desaparecer. Los sentimientos nuevos que él empezaba a tener por Hikaru debían desaparecer.

— Ella te gusta, ¿no? —cuestionó, disimulando el dolor de mil agujas clavandose en su alma.

Hikaru bajó la mirada avergonzado, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, como pobre escusa para no mirar al otro par de ojos dorados iguales a los suyos.

— Bueno... sí. Es guapa, lista y... y... esas cosas.

Kaoru redimio el impulso de darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared como un loco.

¿Guapa, lista y "esas cosas"? ¡Por Kami-sama, es que tenía que hacerlo todo él!

Obligó a Hikaru a mirarle en un arrebato de furia que sería más común en su gemelo que en él. Tomando sus mejillas en sus manos, le miró con ojos asesinos.

— Escuchame bien _Romeo_ , si no te declaras a Haruhi, Tono lo hará antes ¿y no quieres que él te la robe, verdad?

Hikaru asintió rápidamente, más por miedo a la reacción de Kaoru que otra cosa. Únicamente él sabía que su gemelo menor era un auténtico peligro cuando se le agotaba su aparentemente inagotable paciencia.

Kaoru pareció calmarse un poco y soltó a su hermano mayor de su agarré.

— Entonces ve con ella y dile. Tal y como lo ensallamos —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo ocurrido a noche. Si ya era malo escuchar las palabras de amor eterno de Hikaru hacía él en el club, sabiendo que eran puro teatro, era peor saber que los sentimientos que guiaban esas palabras estaban dirigidos a otra persona. Sobretodo hacía una tan perfecta como Haruhi, contra la que no podría competir ni en un millón de años aun sin estar emparentado con Hikaru y siendo mujer— ¿Ok?

— No se Kaoru, yo... —de nuevo los ojos dorados iguales a los suyos le mataron con la mirada— yo... ¡por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Claro, claro, claro!

— Perfecto —sonrió falsamente—. ¡Ánimo!

Hikaru se fue a la tercera aula de música, donde sabía se encontraba Haruhi, un poco muy nervioso todavía, dejando a su hermano en el pasillo. En cuanto este se vió solo, se le fue todo el enojo de la cara, siendo sustituido por ligeras lágrimas. Se fue corriendo hasta los baños de hombres tratando que nadie le viese llorar. Maldito fuera el día en el que les resultó divertida la idea de fingir tener una relación incestuosa delante de las clientas del club. Maldito él por dejarse llevar por la mentira.

— Hikaru... te amo —le susurró al viento lo único que nunca podría admitir delante de nadie. Por el bien de su hermano, por el bien de los dos. Aunque doliera en lo infinito.

No se dió cuenta de que dejaba atras a una persona escondida entre las sombras, que lo había visto todo. Esa persona anónima se colocó como era debido sus gafas, mientras pensaba como afectaría eso a sus beneficios.

Si los gemelos se separaran, el host club perdería a lo menos el 25% de sus beneficios. No era nada bueno. Como vicepresidente debía hacer algo rápido.

* * *

Hikaru se quedó parado delante de la puerta de la estancia. El temido momento había llegado. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos por la andrógina, solo le había confesado a Kaoru que _tal vez_ se estaba fijando demasiado en ella. Y al parecer su hermano se propuso como meta tirarle a sus brazos.

A punto estuvo de salir de ahí, ya pensaría en una escusa para Kaoru, pero antes de que moviera un solo músculo, la puerta se abrió, y él estaba demasiado cerca. El resultado: el maldito trozo de madera pintado de rosa le dió en toda la cara. Calló al suelo y ahogó una maldición al llevarse una mano a la nariz dañada.

— ¡Hikaru! —chilló Haruhi, quien había abierto la puerta, sorprendiendose porque el gemelo mayor estuviera justamente ahí— Lo siento, lo siento, no fue intencionado.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la cuál él no rechazó.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó viendo como él se tambaleaba un poco.

— Sí —aseguró él todavía un tanto ido—, no fue nada grave... es decir... ¿sigo vivo, no?

Comenzó a reírse como idiota, totalmente vencido por el nerviosismo. Y él que esperaba no verla ya que él club había terminado por esa tarde, perra mala suerte ¿y ahora qué?

La joven de uniforme masculino arqueó una ceja dandose cuenta del más que obvio extrañó comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¿Todo bien, Hikaru?

— No —contestó siendo totalmente sincero, pero después se retractó—. ¡Quiero decir, sí!... Es solo que... tengo algo que decirte.

¡Idiota! ¡Era un auténtico idiota! ¿Dónde se había quedado lo de irse y decirle a Kaoru que otra vez sera? Ahora no podía marcharse sin decirle.

Haruhi cruzó sus brazos, en espera de cualquier cosa. No veía al otro gemelo por ninguna parte, y eso normalmente era significado de alguna broma de esos dos.

— Bien, te escucho.

Hikaru rezó internamente para que sucedía algo en ese mismo momento que le librara de eso, y al parecer fue escuchado.

— ¿Os disteis cuenta de lo de Kaoru-chan y Kyoya-sempai?

Una estudiante de primer año les preguntó a su grupo de amigas en otra parte de ese mismo pasillo, al parecer a suficiente distancia para que no notarán la presencia de los dos Host, que no pudieron evitar poner la oreja en la conversación.

Haruhi se dió cuenta de que todas esas chicas eran las fans recurrentes del espectáculo incestuoso de Hikaru y Kaoru, pero el Hitachiin mayor no. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo como su pecho se oprimia y le proporcionaba un dolor alarmante. ¿QUÉ demonios había entre el vice y su amado hermano que no se había dado cuenta?

— ¡Sí, sí! —exclamó otra en respuesta totalmente exaltada— Últimamente se miran demasiado.

Tocado.

— ¡Yo también me dí cuenta! —habló otra— Incluso el otro día Kyoya-sempai se encontró con Kaoru-chan por los pasillos, le susurró algo al oido y él se rió como tonto enamorado.

Tocado.

— Por todo Ouran ya ahí rumores —volvió a hablar la primera—. Una fuente de confianza dice que Kyoya-sempai está enamorado de él y que va a separarlo de Hikaru en el club porque esta celoso.

Las otras chicas soltaron un chillido agonico ante eso, como si fuera lo peor que pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Mientras que alguien si que estaba literalmente ardiendo de los celos al escuchar eso.

— ¿Creen que se declare? ¿Creen que le dira que sí?

— ¡Eso es una suprema estupidez! —otra que hasta ahora no había abierto la boca y parecía haber llegado a su límite gritó a la vez que comenzaba a llorar, haciendo que las otras la mirasen con los ojos abiertos— ¡Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-chan se aman! ¡Eso nunca pasara!

De alguna forma escuchar eso fue como un bálsamo para el Hitachiin, aunque él no estaba realmente enamorado de su hermano. Porque lo contrario sería... bueno, realmente raro.

Las otras chicas miraron al suelo, tristes.

— Ojalá no fuera así —rompió el silencio la última que quedaba por hablar—. Pero al venir hacía aquí los vi... juntos... besándose. Al parecer no se amaban tanto como parecía.

Hundido.

Hikaru sintió un gran vacío en su interior donde una vez estuvo su corazón. El cual fue llenado con infinito odio. Así que por eso Kaoru quería dejarle a él con Haruhi. Apretó los dientes y los puños, con infinitas ganas de partirle cada parte del cuerpo al maldito vicepresidente. ¡¿CÓMO se atrevía a tocar un solo preciado centímetro de SU hermanito?!

— Hikaru... —Haruhi temía el estado en el que se encontraba el Hitachiin mayor. Conociendole, no tardaría en explotar de la peor manera.

Al escuchar su nombre en la boca de la androgina, este se giró para mirarla. Había una ferrea determinación en sus ojos dorados.

— Haruhi, quería decirte que la próxima vez le hagas caso a Tamaki. Es un poco raro, pero él te ama de verdad —y dicho eso salió corriendo hacía el lugar donde había visto a Kaoru por última vez.

¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido de dejar de lado a Kaoru, el único que estuvo siempre a su lado, por una chica! ¡Eso nunca!

Haruhi quedó totalmente shokeada, jamás habría esperado eso.

— ¡Hikaru! —gritó como si mágicamente pudiera calmarle diciendo su nombre.

Y fue entonces cuando las chicas se giraron a verlos, bueno, a ver a Haruhi, porque Hikaru ya se había perdido en la distancia.

* * *

Kaoru salió del baño con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Milagrosamente había dejado de llorar. Respiró para controlar el cúmulo de emociones. Dolor hoy, tranquilidad mañana... Seguramente a estas horas Haruhi ya se había convertido en su cuñada, porque ¿cómo rechazar a un dios como Hikaru? Ella no era tonta.

Sintió que las malditas lágrimas volvían a él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad? ¿Por qué?

De repente sintió como un par de brazos le cogían sorpresivamente por la espalda y una cabeza con un cabello pelirrojo igual al suyo se apollaba en su hombro, mojando su uniforme.

El Hitachiin menor se tensó completamente al sentir a su duro hermano mayor llorando.

— Dime que no es cierto —Hikaru suplicó desde el fondo de su alma. La sola idea de su hermano enamorado y al lado de otro le producía escalofríos, casi tantos como imaginarse a él mismo con otra persona.

Kaoru se quedó parado de la sorpresa, no entendía nada.

— ¿D-de qué hablas...?

Hikaru volteo a su hermano. Ambos pares de orbes doraros enrojecidos por el llanto se conectaron como si les fuera la vida en ello. El brazo izquierdo del mayor rodeo la cintura del menor, inconscientemente lo apretó como si fuera algo importante que temiese perder para siempre si lo soltaba. Y eso era exactamente. Su mano derecha comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla amorosamente, preocupado porque su lindo hermano había estado llorando y no sabía la razón.

Kaoru se sonrojo fuertemente sintiendo un calor molesto pero agradable en su cara. La posición en la que se encontraban ahora, era muy parecida a las que tomaban en las actuaciones del club... pero esto no era una actuación.

— Me refiero a lo que supuestamente tienes con el vice —Kaoru abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿QUÉ?!

En un segundo notó que el lindo momento fue arruinado.

— Yo no tengo nada con Kyoya —aseguró.

Los ojos de Hikaru brillaron cuál oro por esa frase. Sabía cuando su hermano mentía y cuando no. Y nunca antes se había sentido tan bien por conocer esa diferencia. Pero de repente algo cambió en la expresión de Kaoru. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de un más que sorprendido Hikaru por la cara de enfado menclada con tristeza que traía su reflejo minutos menor que él.

— Y aunque lo tuviera. ¡¿Qué te importa?! ¿Es qué no puedo amar a nadie? ¡Solo porque tú estes con Haruhi...! —fue callado por un dedo de Hikaru en sus labios.

Todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Unos segundos en los cuales el mayor y más duro de mollera Hitachiin se dió cuenta de lo obvio.

— Te equivocas, no estoy con Haruhi —los orbes dorados de Kaoru volvieron a abrirse totalmente por eso—. Y no creo que no debas amar. Solo que sepas que él no te amara como yo. Nadie lo hara.

Kaoru sintió que las piernas no le sostenían. Lo que estaba ocurriendo... ¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo?

Atinó a pellizcarse un brazo, flipó al sentir dolor. ¡Eso era real!

— Oh, Kami-sama... —susurró.

Hikaru malinterpretó eso. Bajó la mirada.

— No me correspondes... Tranquilo, lo entiendo. ¿Quién más que yo sería tan imbécil de enamorarse de su hermano gemelo? —se atrevió a mirar esos ojos tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos que le traían loco— Pero, por favor, no me dejes solo. No aun.

Kaoru veía de nuevo el dilema contra el cual luchaba. Si le decía la verdad, que también él le amaba, serían felices pero... ¿qué hay de lo demás? Eran muy fuertes sus lazos de sangre. Nadie, aparte de las locas del club, lo vería con buenos ojos. Pero... sí no arriesgas, no ganas. Hikaru le había abierto su corazón, le tocaba a él.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su reflejo minutos mayor.

— No dejes que me separen de ti —pidió con un simple susurró, dejando entrever todos sus grandes temores.

Hikaru sonrió amorosamente.

— Me mataran antes —aseguró y rozó sus labios con los de su hermano, todavía temeroso de que este entrara en razón y le rechazara.

Sin embargo, eso nunca pasó, ni pasará.

Kaoru profundizó el primer beso de ambos, el miedo de perder la parte más importante de si mismo desvaneciendose al igual que la cordura.

Porque en medio de los pasillos de la Academia Ouran ya solo existían ellos unidos en uno.

Quiero decir, ellos y las cinco chicas de antes, que los miraban con sus ojos convertidos en corazones. Estaban orgullosas de si mismas. ¡Ellas hicieron que eso sucediera!

Kyoya apareció al lado de ellas.

— ¿Lo hicimos bien, Kyoya-sempai? —las cinco fans de los gemelos observaron al vicepresidente del Host Club, esperando impacientes su respuesta.

El pelinegro no contestó en seguida deliberadamente. Se recoloco las gafas y apuntó unas cuantas cosas en su inseparable portafolios. Después se digno a mirarlas.

— Fue perfecto —les aseguró monotonamente. Ellas casi no pudieron controlarse de gritar "KYAAAAAAAAA!" y chafar la escena—. Se merecen el mes entero al lado de Hikaru y Kaoru, sin duda.

La que les esperaba a los Hitachiin los próximos 30 días... Pero valdrá la pena.

* * *

 **Soy muy, muy, muy fan del Hitachiincest... Pero, lo admito, algunas veces he pecado con el KyoKao *cof, cof, cof* Me encanta, pero no llega al nivel de Hikaru y Kaoru :D**

 **Juntando las dos cosas, me salió este fic.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
